


reinstating . . .

by irlsugawara



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor's just there for the ride, Gen, Markus is an angsty lover, Simon loves kissing Markus, That's It That's The Tweet, a lot of spoilers, fluffy at the end, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlsugawara/pseuds/irlsugawara
Summary: "after the revolution, the area where they had their so-called peaceful revolt which turned into a bloody graveyard, had been left alone the moment the humans began to leave in a hurry, evacuating the city. markus hadn’t stepped foot in the place for the longest time, the other androids needed time to grieve as well. they lost so many lives that day — he lost the closest person to his heart."aka: markus is willing to do anything and everything to bring simon back from the dead.





	reinstating . . .

**Author's Note:**

> hhhello! i know i have one (1) fic that's still a wip but i got so much inspiration for simkus and this prompt after just living in the simkus tag on tumblr. i saw the video of simon giving up his heart for markus because "our hearts are compatible" (just Kill me) and figured i'd write this up really quick.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy it lots! just a quick reminder that this fic contains a major spoiler for d:bh so if you're not into that, don't read it. also this is totally unbeta'd so...... mercy.

after the revolution, the area where they had their so-called peaceful revolt which turned into a bloody graveyard, had been left alone the moment the humans began to leave in a hurry, evacuating the city. markus hadn’t stepped foot in the place for the longest time, the other androids needed time to grieve as well. they lost so many lives that day — he lost the closest person to his heart.

the rk200 lingered outside of the makeshift fort, his mismatched eyes scanning the area for a certain shell, his fists clenching and unclenching. it took him a long time to come to a decision on whether or not he wanted to come here or not. connor steps behind him, shoes crunching the snow loudly. “hey,” he says so simply, straightening his rk800 coat, rubbing his hands together and fixing the cuffs — a habit. markus looks at him and nods, expression grim. they share a look before glancing towards the body-littered roads. “are we looking for more than one compatible thirium pump regulator?”

“no, just one.”

connor nodded, not surprised by the clipped answer since his friend hadn’t had the greatest desire to come back here. he walks forward carefully, stepping over and scanning several disembodied androids, closing their eyes as he passed them by. markus followed closely behind, his heart clenching upon seeing the result of the revolution. this wasn’t what he wanted for them. he wanted peace. he wanted freedom. he wanted rights. was that so hard for them to give it to them? markus’s gaze was trained on a random ax700 model before connor’s telepathic voice broke through in his mind, asking him to come to where he is. ‘ _on my way._ ’

the android stepped over the debris and the androids laying on the ground to get to connor, who stood, looking passive as ever, slight emotion flickering on his features, in front of a familiar pl600 android. the blond haired android sat slumped against the walls of their fort, blue eyes dull and greying. markus couldn’t help the rush he felt when he saw him, legs moving fast as he collapsed besides simon, trembling hand going over his chest, fingers twitching to take out his companion’s heart and putting it back in him instead. he didn’t even need it. “this is him, right?” connor stood and watched markus quietly, hands folded neatly in front of him. markus nodded in response, swallowing thickly. “you and him... you two have the same biocomponent. did he...?” and markus was grateful for connor when he didn’t finish, was grateful that connor has enough of a conscious to not go further into that considering it was something he’d rather not relive again. in the end, markus nodded.

“he did. he’s such an...” markus stopped there. an idiot? a lifesaver? someone to be remembered? markus sighed, slumping over simon’s body, hand on his shoulder as he held back tears. _simon, you idiot. the last thing you were supposed to do was leave me alone._

and sure, one might say that he should be fine because he has north, he has josh, and he has connor but it’s not the same without simon. even on stratford tower, the moments that passed without simon felt painful and empty. markus closed his eyes again, tightly. he felt regret surge through his circuiting, peeling away from the pl600. composing himself once more, he stood and faced connor, the ragged ends of his coat flapping because of the wind. “we should try to find a compatible biocomponent for him. we probably won’t find one here but it’s worth a try.”

“yes, or we can go and try to find one at cyberlife.”

markus stared at connor as if he was crazy. for the second time, connor had suggested something insane. “are you looking for _death_ , connor? they don’t trust you anymore. not after what you did for us.” markus fixed the other rk800 with a firm stare. there was no way he was letting him go to cyberlife by himself or at all. connor stared back, gaze unwavering, and markus almost backed down but he had to put his foot down with connor. “you’re not going. we can find a biocomponent for simon without going through hell. and the junkyard is also out of the question.”

“markus,” connor began, causing markus to look over his shoulder with a crease in his brow. “i’ve scanned the area and i haven’t seen one _working_ thirium pump regulator... i don’t think we have a choice. if you don’t want to go, i can go instead. i’d rather go instead of standing around and doing nothing.”

that couldn’t be possible. maybe there was a glitch in connor’s scan. he opened his mouth to say something before he turned and scanned the area himself, compatible and incompatible pieces coming into his scan. he checked each and every one of them, the beat of his artificial heart quickening as each result came up as either “not functioning” or “incompatible”. “fuck,” he hissed, turning to the ground. then he looked up at connor and then past him, into capitol park. “what about the cyberlife stores? do they have spare parts?”

connor immediately looked at markus as if he had found a diamond, or in this case: a working biocomponent. he looked behind him and murmured a low “perhaps” before sprinting to the store, markus close behind him. it was a stretch, if anything, but if they found what they needed from either another pl600 or a different android, markus was willing to take it. he’s really reached a new low: a life for another life. they reached the store that north and markus had broken into, saw a few android bodies in here and began to scan immediately, flipping them around and searching for the right component. it wasn’t until connor yelled out his name that markus immediately got up and jogged over to connor, finding the source of the voice coming from behind the store, in the employees room. he twisted the door knob and opened the door, stepping in and coming face to face with a bunch of unopened androids that have been sitting in idle mode. connor was right in front of him, frozen in shock. “markus — we... we found it. there are several that match simon’s. but these are...”

“alive.” and they were. markus stepped down the stairs and into the storage room, looking at different ax400s or pl600s or even wr700s. the only thing that set them apart from the others is that they hadn’t been activated yet. “we have no choice but to take the compatible one for simon, connor. i’ve found one too.” it was hard for him to even muster out, the idea of killing one of his kind hurt him but he had nothing else left for him, no other choice. connor seemed to be against it for a bit, conflict present on his features before he nodded and joined him as he approached a packaged pl600.

scanning for thirium pump regulator . . .  
. . . . .  
compatible, functional.  
model: PL600.  
activated: 0/00/0000

“this is it — this is the one. connor, hold him down while i do it. we’ll... we’ll make it quick and painless.” markus sounded unsure himself before he steadied himself, connor holding the shoulders of the android back. quickly, markus reached in and grabbed the thirium pump, the android jerking to life and opening his eyes to reveal terrifyingly similar blue eyes, wide and looking around, an automated voice constantly announcing: “i’ve detected an anomaly in my system, please contact cyberlife for support.” to say markus was scared was an understatement. his hands quivered for a bit and he stared at the pl600’s face for a bit longer than he should’ve, connor’s yell of “markus!” pulling him back to reality. it wasn’t alive yet but before it’s life could even begin, markus had killed it. he tore the heart from the android and it went into shutdown mode immediately, the voice wavering and becoming robotic before it slumped over and finally shut down.

there was silence in the room before connor told him to leave and get back to simon as quick as possible. they had done the deed and nothing could make up for what he had done just to bring simon back to life. as they walked, rather solemnly, back to simon, connor spoke, gently. “you did the right thing. you wanted to save simon.”

“but it didn’t mean i had to take a life from one who hadn’t even lived yet.” markus looked at the grey skies, the glowing blue regulator clenched in his fists. “what kind of leader does that even make me?”

connor didn’t reply to him after that and markus didn’t even blame him. it was tough on them both, having to witness it firsthand. they arrived to where simon lay, lifeless, and connor stepped back to give markus space. “i’ll be around the area. give a shout if something happens.” markus thanked connor as he walked away, the regulator trembling along with his hand. he felt wrong, that maybe he should respect the dead. but he couldn’t live without simon, couldn’t let him die like this. couldn’t let him die for a cowardly leader. it didn’t feel right. it didn’t feel fair. it wasn’t fair.

markus sucked in a deep breath before placing a porcelain hand on simon’s chest, the clothes and skin disappearing to reveal an empty hole in the middle of simon’s chest, a missing piece to bring him back to life. the rk200 stared at simon’s features for a bit, finding him extremely handsome even in a state like this. he looked... serene almost, content. but he deserved better. markus looked at the pump before shoving it in place, twisting it until it clicked in and locked, simon waking up with a shudder and gasping breath, blue eyes coming to life as he scrambled for something to hold onto, gaze locking on markus’s for a bit. “m... markus?”

for a moment, markus was speechless, his eyes trained on simon for the longest time as if— as if this was an insane dream he was having. then he leaned forward and hugged simon tightly, inhaling the smell of dirt and blue blood, chemicals and mud mingling but he didn’t care. simon was alive again. “simon,” he breathed out, like an exhale, a breath of air he needed. simon clung onto him tight, their arms locked around each other. it was a whole while later when they peeled away from each other, staring into one another’s eyes, markus’s hands coming up to cup simon’s cheeks, his own hands coming up to clasp over markus’s own, the holographic skin disappearing to reveal porcelain and plastic, glowing blue where they had connected. “simon, you’re alive.”

“i— h-how? markus, i gave you my heart for a rea—” markus didn’t let simon finish his sentence, leaning forward to press his lips to the other android’s gently, pressing himself closer against simon as if he couldn’t get enough, as if he was going to leave from under him, as if they were living their last breath on the field. markus could connect with simon this way, allowing their mind palaces to connect and mingle, sharing memories just from every touch they’re connected — the hands, the lips. markus gasped and pushed himself away from simon, the feeling of death and shutdown shaking him to his very core as he trembled a bit, staring at simon, his hands falling to his thighs. “markus…”

“simon, i— i felt… i felt you die, simon, my god.” quickly, again, markus went and held simon’s hand, tight. he looked into the pl600’s eyes and they shared a look together, simon leaning against markus tiredly, giving in and just finding comfort with the rk200’s presence even though the setting was anything but comfortable. “are you okay? connor’s here with me so he can help you walk back. i’m going to take you to carl’s since i’m staying there. north and josh are staying somewhere else— in an abandoned apartment last i heard.”

though, he got no response from the other android and markus looked over at him, being met with a sad stare. he cupped simon’s cheek again, said male leaning his cheek against the hand gently. “markus, i… you went through so much trouble just for me; you should’ve just left me as is.” simon slid smooth porcelain fingers over markus’s long ones, very obviously sad. the rk200 tensed up, knowing simon had seen everything at this point and he felt regret all over again, pulling away from simon slowly.

“i could’ve,” he began, staring at simon firmly. “but i couldn’t. simon, i can’t do it without you. and it’s not just… because we’ve been leaders together since i came, it’s just that i— can’t. simon, if i’m being honest with you, i think… i think you’re my companion. when we left you on stratford tower that time, i could feel myself just slowly die with every step i took, even though i was safe in jericho. you weren’t safe and i was so scared you wouldn’t make it back alive. but when you came back, i was so surprised but happy that you were at least alive even though you weren’t in the best condition,” markus paused, eyeing and taking in simon’s expressions before smiling a little, fond. “simon, i think i’m in love with you.”

there was a long silence and markus’s artificial heart pounded in his ears, placing a hand on the wall next to simon’s head as he stared at him intently. what he expected was maybe a response back from the android. what he didn’t expect was the sudden kiss that pushed him up against the wall too, simon’s hand finding his shoulder as markus’s hand immediately landed on simon’s hip to steady him and in his head, markus could hear simon’s staticky voice ring true: ‘ _i love you too, markus_.’

 


End file.
